


Hold Me Close And Hold Me Fast (This Magic Spell You Cast)

by blueaurora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Puppy au kinda, San is the neighbour, Seongjoong are the dads of a puppy and yunho takes care of him, Slice of Life, Yeosang and San wear hella cool makeup, Yunho is in love with sunrises, and i love himym so he sings la vie on rose hehe, fluff x1000000, san plays ukulele, woosang make out omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaurora/pseuds/blueaurora
Summary: When Yunho accepted to babysit Seonghwa and Hongjoong's baby, Lucky Mars, while they were on a sudden love trip to Rome, he never thought it would bring him so many problems.Like the boy playing ukulele at 4 in the morning, pink lips pouting at him as he calls him a thief.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 27
Kudos: 265





	Hold Me Close And Hold Me Fast (This Magic Spell You Cast)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> I had this on my drafts since sucker from the jonas brothers came out and today (as college is starting tomorrow and honestly I want to cling into break a little more) decided to revise it a little and finally post it. This is just an excuse to write yunsan being soft (or maybe put Yeosang on glittery makeup who knows).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! <3 <3 
> 
> Tittle's from [La vie en rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6gdF8ynJDo) (Louis Armstrong)

When Yunho accepted to babysit Seonghwa and Hongjoong's baby, _Lucky Mars_ , while they were on a sudden love trip to Rome, he never thought it would bring him so many problems. 

The first one, is fighting with Mingi. Not a real fight, just a _Mingi fight_ over how he is way more suitable to take care of _Lucky Mars_ and than Yunho will lose him in a matter of seconds. Even after Hongjoong told him Yunho was _Lucky Mars_ favorite, Mingi decided to cross his arms and walk away, sticking his tongue like a six years old. Yunho smiled at the problem and made a mental note to invite his best friend to a smoothie. 

The second one, is Seonghwa's neighbour.

Yunho doesn't know him at all, because it's only been a couple months since Hongjoong moved out and the only time he was in their apartment was when they celebrated Wooyoung's birthday — it's not like he remembers anything about that night aside from one vase crashing on the floor and Seonghwa vetoing Wooyoung from putting a foot on the apartment for a whole month.

He only knows what Seonghwa told him.

A boy that plays ukulele at 4 AM, likes to blast music on Saturday mornings, loves his mom and studies nursing — “ _paper walls,” Seonghwa says as he sips his green tea, “I can hear him singing love songs in the shower.”_

Yunho doesn’t think the guy would be a problem because is difficult to piss him up, so even if the guys likes to blast music, he doesn’t thinks it’s going to be a problem. Until he has to spend a whole weekend in his friend's apartment. He stands in front of the door, searching for the keys with one hand and holding the phone with the other. He hums as Wooyoung tells him his life — or whatever — at the other side of the line.

 _"We need to throw a party, you know, now that they're gone,"_ his friend says, Yunho frowns and starts wondering if he put the keys in that bag or let them in his dining table. He bites his lip, carefully retracing all his steps until that very last moment. 

He woke up at 6 AM sharp, as his mother liked to show off with her friends, he was such an early bird. Maybe it was because of his father and his obsession with making him the best in the basketball team when he was in high school — it’s been years since he last played a match, realizing that he liked art more than sports; maybe it was because of the opportunity he took of the morning trainings to watch the sunrise — he never really like basketball as he knew they wanted him for his height, but sunrises were beautiful.

Once the sun was up, he took a shower, sang a song and ate cereal in the kitchen with Mingi (his roommate). They talked about the situation (mostly, Mingi tried to convince him to take _Lucky Mars_ to their flat instead for thirty minutes while Yunho refused because, _Mingi, sweetie, I don't want to hurt you but Lucky Mars hates you_ , which ended up in Mingi pursing his lips and stealing his cereal) and then he packed some clothes for the weekend. Hongjoong told him to just go there to make Lucky some companie, but Seonghwa was a total worried parent and he let he know crystal clear that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the trip if Yunho didn’t sleep there with his _baby._

He left the flat after that, took the bus to their friends’ one, greeted the sweet lady from door 403 (she always made cookies for Seonghwa, which he shared with them on their little hangouts after class) and stood in front of the door.

But did he grab the keys or not? He can’t remember neither find them inside his bag.

 _"Yun? Are you even listening to me?"_ Wooyoung's voice rings louder, Yunho's fingers digging deeper on his bag. There's no trace of these damn keys.

"What?" He frowns, touching something metallic — not the keys, just a silly pin Hongjoong bought him months ago shaped like an egg with a funny face. "Woo, is Mingi with you?” He totally ignores his friend. “Can you ask him if I left the keys there?"

_"Mingi?"_

"Wait, I'm sure he stole it!" Yunho stops, looking up, lips parting in realization. He jumps around a little, finding a boy with messy hair leaning against the wall. Yunho smiles, slowly waving.

The boy's hair is a total mess, almost as if he had a fight with a bunch of birds or, what Yunho decides it's the safest option, he overslept after a party. He's wearing dark clothes, misplaced, and in his mouth — that’s covered in splattered red lipstick — lays a lollipop. The boy waves the candy at him, without saying a thing. Yunho wonders how did he get here so silently or if it was only that he has been way too focussed on finding the keys,

Wooyoung is still talking.

 _"Yun! Idiot, Mingi says to look on the pocket of your jacket,"_ that lights up his mind. 

The pocket, of course. He holds the phone in between his shoulder and cheek, chin pressed to his chest as his fingers fight with the button of his pocket. He hears the jingle of the keys, heart happy. At the other side of the door, Lucky Mars starts sniffing. 

"Here they are," he whispers to himself, relieved, picking the phone again. His gaze slides again to the boy, still looking at him, now comfy resting his weight over the wall. "Hm, Woo? I'll call you later, okay?" 

_"Wait, what about the party?"_

"Bye," his friend starts to argue but his voice gets lost in the air. Yunho smiles, a little awkward — because the aisle is narrow enough to have both of them almost touching. 

Yunho picks his bag again, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hi," he reaches out a hand. His mom, also, taught him to be polite. Yet, the boy only looks at his hand without reacting — mostly, he squints at him. "I'm Yunho."

"Are you Hwa's brother?" Mystery boy raises a brow, sucking the lollipop loudly. "New boyfriend? His kid, maybe?" He guesses. 

"I'm just a friend," Yunho chuckles, lowering his hand in sight of not being reciprocated. He opens the door, Lucky Mars already running outside the flat, jumping and barking. Yunho kneels, smiling, letting the dog lick his face. "I'm here to take care of this _baby._ "

"Oh," the other boy moves, kneeling next to him to caress the puppy's head. "A puppysitter."

"That word doesn't exist."

"It's a new one, I made it up," he says, giving one last loud suck to his candy. "Sani's my puppysitter, he lives here," he points to the door in front of them. Seonghwa's neighbour. "Maybe you could be friends. But he's sleeping now. I'm Yeosang, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I think I'm going to enter now," Yunho picks Lucky Mars on his arms, struggling a lot as the puppy can’t keep his excitement to himself. "I'll see you."

"Good luck with _Lucky_ ," the boy, Yeosang, chuckles before Yunho enters the flat and closes the door behind him.

Seonghwa's neighbour doesn’t seem to be a problem. Yet.

—

The problem comes a couple hours after, with Lucky Mars’ 8 PM walk — Seonghwa left him a board with a lot of walks… like, a lot. And a lot of things to remember that might have something to do with Lucky Mars or nothing at like — _don't touch Joong's toothbrush, he gets real picky at that_ . As if he could — _Mingi could._

At 7:50 PM he puts Lucky Mars on his lash and talks at him with that silly — but according to Hongjoong, _cute_ — voice tone. The small dog barks, tail moving from side to side like crazy. Lucky is a nine months puppy Seonghwa and Hongjoong adopted from a friend whose dog has babies when they decided to move in together and just like a kid, he has a lot of energy.

"Who's a good boy?" He asks, caressing his neck. "Of course you are. Let's go on a walk."

Yunho's is closing the door when he hears it. The door in front of him opens. Finally, he is ready to greet the neighbour, turning on his heels, when he feels a strong pull that takes him down.

" _Mars_! What are you doing, thief! Help!" The boy screams and Yunho isn't nothing more but confused. This wasn’t the first encounter he was waiting for.

There's a small boy on the floor, blonde hair as messy as Yeosang's, black pants but pink hoodie. He has his ears pierced and lips shining with pink lipgloss. Again, not what he was expecting at all.

"Excuse me—"

"Help!" The boy screams again, interrupting him. When he lays his eyes on him, small and dark, as beautiful as dangerous, Yunho feels his heart skip a beat inside his chest, just to start pounding violently one second after. That’s a problem. "You're stealing my neighbor's dog! You thought I would let you go without consequences? HA!" Yunho moves backward, a little bit intimidated by this sparkly pink dude. "Listen guy, I know Shiba Inus are _dope_ , I always wanted one. But do you see me stealing one? No! Well, maybe once, but I was young and reckless. What I am trying to say it's that you're not going away with _Mars_ , he's my baby and if you take him away I won't be able to baby him! Help!"

"Stop!" Yunho shrinks next to him, arms around the pup, even though the other guy is all over him, which ends up with Yunho and the boy being dangerously close. He smells slightly like apples. "I'm a friend! Seonghwa and Hongjoong's friend,” he says, showing him his phone wallpaper — Seonghwa and Hongjoong looking utterly disgusted as Wooyoung walks in wearing nothing more but golden boxers (that was from last Halloween). The boy blinks, confused, and he can’t blame him, Wooyoung is _weird._ “I'm here to take care of _Lucky Mars_ while they're on Rome."

The neighbour purses his lips together, not sure if he believes him or not. From up close, the guy is even more beautiful, three moles dancing on one of his cheek, another one decorating his left eye. Yunho clenches his jaw. Why didn’t Seonghwa introduce each other soon? 

"So you're a puppysitter?" He mutters, in the softest voice Yunho had ever hear. 

He can help but giggle.

"Oh, yeah. You can call me that. Can you give me my friend's dog back? Please? I need to walk him." 

The other boy looks at the dog, then at Yunho, he switches gazes between the two of them for a few seconds before letting go, crossing arms.

Before totally letting go, he kisses Lucky Mars _'_ forehead.

"If you need help, bark," he whispers, as if Yunho couldn't hear him. 

He look up at him after that, giving him an eyesmile. That's totally a problem. 

—

Yunho is a light sleeper. He precisely chose Mingi as his roommate out of all his friends because the boy don’t like to make noise late at night and disturb Yunho’s sleep.

Sleeping in the bed Seonghwa and Hongjoong share is not something that makes him sleep better — even when the sheets smell like lavender, he can’t stop thinking about all the things they’ve done here. But as he rolls in bed and sighs for the fifth time in less than ten minutes, he hears something. A voice.

A sweet voice. 

Yunho sits on bed, hand scratching the back of his head. Lucky Mars is sound asleep on the fancy bed Seonghwa bought him, not even reacting when Yunho stands up and walks towards the balcony, bare feet making barely no sound over the wood floor. 

The night is hot, the smell of summer already floating around as June slowly creeps on the calendar. It kisses his cheeks as he exits the room and the sound of cicadas only makes him want to dance. It harmonies beautifully with the voice that dragged him out of bed.

Its owner is sitting on the floor, an ukulele on his hands. Eyes closed and lips pursed as he thinks. Yunho moves in silence, standing right in front of him, only the railing separating them. That’s exactly how he was expecting to meet Seonghwa’s neighbour.

When he opens his lips to sing again, Yunho feels like he is the protagonist of a cliché romance comedy. Boy meets boy under weird circumstances, and the next time they meet, it's under the moonlight, with a beautiful song sounding in the background and one of them is wearing nothing but light blue shorts and a basic white shirt.

Messy hair and pink lips.

And God knows that whole situation is Yunho's big problem of the day. 

The music flows, getting tangled on Yunho's hair. He smiles, resting his face on one hand, looking at him. Mesmerized, he could say. About everything. 

His voice, his messy hair, blonde and soft, the way he wrinkles his nose while singing, or how smoothly his fingers move over the strings. It’s not nice to just listen without saying a thing, but he finds himself unable of speaking. It feels like a dream he doesn’t want to wake up.

"Puppy thief!" Yunho jumps a little, surprised at the sudden aura change. The music stops with a shriek and the sweet voice switches to an alarmed scream. 

His dark eyes are fixed on him now, but he's still sitting on the same spot. Surprised to find him there but not intimidated at all. Yunho shots him a brief smile, shyly waving his hand. 

"I already told you, I'm not a thief."

"Puppysitter," the boy muffles, playing with the strings. 

Yunho finds it cute, _so cute._ His smile grows bigger as he leans over the railing. 

"Are you sleeping here too?" The boy asks, eyes following his fingers, not even looking at Yunho, so he doesn't catch his small nod. When he looks up, waiting for his answer, Yunho nods again. "What a good friend. My best friend only comes to eat my food and drink my cola, and to mess with my life. But I let him in because he lets me play with his pup."

 _Lollipop boy,_ Yunho thinks, remembering that boy from earlier that morning. 

When he looks up again, he has a frown.

"Were you spying me?" He almost whispers, pointing at him with the ukulele. 

"It's 1 AM," Yunho clarifies, "and I can't sleep."

There's a brief moment of silence where the boy raises both eyebrows, eyes reflecting the moonlight, small galaxies appearing on its black surface. 

He kinda looks like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry," he's quick in saying, "I'll stop."

"Oh, no, don't worry. It's actually nice, you have such a nice voice."

Yunho's used to compliment people. Still, he feels it strange to compliment the kid sitting on the floor at 1 AM, singing a love song. It makes his heart swell and his smile bloom. 

As if he has been waiting years for this specific spring in human form.

"Thanks," he can see the way the half smiles, cheeks painted in the same pink as his lips. He avoids his eyes, looking at the starry sky above them. "Yeah, thank you. That's nice of you. I'm San, by the way."

Yunho chuckles a little, leaning in, one arm reached out for San to hold. He moves his fingers, waiting for the other boy to catch his intention. At first, San doesn't move at all, pupils growing bigger as he looks at him, with curiosity. Maybe a little bit of embarrassment itching his skin that makes him giggle a little when he finally stands up and walks to him. 

As San stops in front of him, Yunho notices how small he is - and how cute that is. 

"I'm Yunho," he says as they shake hands, too formal.

San doesn't let go of his hand for the first minute, staring at him. Intense. "That's a cute name for a thief," he jokes, touch slowly fading in the night.

—

Watching the sunrise is something Yunho always loved, the way the sky explodes in a million different colors; one hundred types of orange burning the pale pink and the light purple, fighting with the soft gray that always threatens with eating everything. 

That moment before the sky turns blue, that moment holds its own magic. Yunho thinks he can live forever if the sunrise lasted more than a few minutes. 

He smiles as the sun raises, painting the sky with all his colours, as Lucky Mars runs in all directions. They're alone at the park.

It's Saturday and he has all his assignments done, so when he comes back to Seonghwa's flat from their morning walk, he sits in the couch and watches TV until it's an appropriate hour to knock on someone else's door. 1 PM.

Heart pounding, his fists hit San's door three times, and he doesn't know why he's knocking when he could have just rang the bell. He gulps. He is nervous, that type of innocent nervousness: when you just met someone and want to know more and more and more and more about them. It's nervousness but excitement at the same time.

His lips dance, forming an smile as soon as the door opens, music blasting somewhere inside the apartment. Because it’s Saturday, of course. But it's not San's beautiful eyes what he meets.

The boy answers him with a big smile.

"The puppysitter!" 

"Yeosang, right?" Yunho guesses, remembering his messy hair and cute square teeth. He's wearing baby blue clothes today, but his hair is still a total mess, yellow confetti tangled on it, and his eyes are decorated with a beautiful yellow eyeshadow.

"It's nice to see you. Did you lose the keys again? Or…" Yeosang stays there, one hand holding the door open while his whole body rests over the doorframe. 

Yunho can see a part of the flat from there: white walls and a lot of confetti on the floor. He doesn't understand why, but finds it cute. He kinda reminds him of Wooyoung. 

"It's San home?" He speaks in a soft voice, trying not to sound way too desperate. Yeosang's eyebrows quickly reacting at his words, gaze moving to his right, staring at someone Yunho can't see (San, he guesses). His smile is even wider when he lays his eyes on Yunho again.

"He is," his voice sounds different, almost velvety. "Are you two in a secret relationship?” He sounds scandalized. “Does Hwa know? Does _San_? Because he is a little idiot, maybe he didn't realise."

Yunho chuckles, playing with his fingers at his back. "We met yesterday. I'm alone here so I was thinking that we, maybe, could eat together. You too, of course."

Yeosang purses his lips into a new smile, hiding something behind them. He jumps a little, hair bouncing, a lot of glitter floating around him.

"Wait here." 

The boy runs — note: he trips with his own feet (he is wearing white socks that almost reach his knees), making a squeaky sound — inside the flat, and Yunho waits there. He doesn't know what's happening, why is Yeosang there or why he has confetti and pink glitter on his hair, but he finds it sweet. He is sure what is sounding at the back is a Jonas Brother's song he heard on the radio.

After a couple seconds, San is the one that receives him at the door, blonde hair pulled back by a pink diadem, only wearing an oversized — and maybe, overused — yellow shirt. His legs are on sight, shirt falling a little over his thighs. He has two little dinosaurs tattooed right above his knees. Cute.

It takes San 5 seconds to analyse the situation, quickly jumping back and hiding behind the door once he notices Yunho there, eyes fixed on his naked legs.

He pops his head again, after cursing at Yeosang, who laughs somewhere inside the flat.

"Hi, thief," San greets him, obviously embarrassed. 

"Hi."

It's cute, the way he's even more beautiful just like that. Like he just woke up, cleaning his flat in just an oversized shirt and blasting The Jonas Brothers, dancing like no one is looking — or maybe they are not cleaning at all, but the thing is that they seem to be having a great time.

"What do you need?" Again, San avoids his gaze, sheepishly playing with the door, fingers going up and down.

"Do you guys want to eat something?" He asks, pointing at the door at his back. "I'm alone and my friends are busy."

It's a lie. He is sure Wooyoung has nothing to do as he started sending him messages at 9 AM and that Mingi is too busy ignoring his last assignments, which he has due on Monday and, surely, hanging out with Jongho. 

They texted the groupchat but it was Yunho the one saying he was busy.

He wanted to get to know the boy that plays ukulele at 4 AM and blasts music on Saturday morning. 

"So, do you want?"

"Hmm…" San moves a little, eyes searching for Yeosang first and pursing his lips in discomfort, looking at the rest of his apartment then. "We were cleaning," he says in a whisper, "but I guess we can do a break. Let’s eat here, I don’t want Yeosang to destroy Seonghwa’s apartment,” Yunho nods, happy to know he accepted. “But… You have to bring something."

Yunho is already smiling, kinda knowing what would he ask for. 

—

What San and Yeosang did on a Saturday morning, involving not only yellow confetti and pink glitter but a tons of different types of candy remains as a mystery and even though Yunho is dying to know what the hell happened in San's small living room, he says nothing as he places the take out on the table.

San is showering, putting on some clothes because he can't see him like _that_ — he did anyway. Yeosang is playing with Lucky Mars. 

Of course San wanted him here.

"Man, If I knew you were such a social dude I'd bring my own baby," he says as he rubs his ears. "I come a lot to Hwa's flat because they're friends."

"That's how you know Seonghwa?" Yunho places the glasses on the table, pouring himself one of water after that.

Yeosang nods. "Yeah, we're puppy friends. Puppy dads?" He wonders, putting a hand behind his chin.

"And San?"

Yeosang doesn't look at him, eyes fixed on Lucky Mars as a smile grows on his lips.

"San is a shy person, he hasn't a lot of friends. He really wants to be their friend, because of this baby, but he can't find the courage to do it. I'm amazed he talked with you, actually."

"I talked to him. Did you know he sings?" 

That's a stupid question, they're friends, of course he should know. Yunho bites his tongue, feeling like an idiot, gazing at Yeosang, now lying in the floor and letting Lucky Mars bite his fingers and lick his cheeks.

"So you heard him sign. Did you praise him?" He asks after a couple seconds, getting up and shaking his head, more glitter falling on his shoulders.

Yunho hums. "Yeah, he has such a beautiful voice."

Yeosang nods, only giving him finger guns before San is entering the living room, fully clothed with a towel on his hair, asking for food with a whimper.

While they eat, Yunho gets to know that they're actually the nicest people he ever met. As Seonghwa told him, San is majoring in nursing as so is doing Yeosang. They both met on their first year, destined to be friends.

Yeosang lives with his parents so most of the time he is on San's apartment messing with everything according to the owner of the apartment, and for how the living room is, Yunho believes it.

Yeosang talks in a low tone, almost as if he was a calm person, but everything he says makes Yunho die in the spot from laughter. San, on the contrary, screams his words and laughs way too loud, he lives his life with energy and isn't scared of saying what he really thinks.

They're such a duo, and Yunho likes that.

After eating, Yeosang and Yunho sit down on San's couch to battle on Street Fighter, while San… San plays with Lucky Mars _._ For hours.

They spent the afternoon together, and when Yeosang says goodbye at 6 PM, Yunho realizes how late it is.

"I have to give him a walk," he says, watching at how San refuses to let go of his embrace. Yunho smiles, "do you want to come with us? You can hold the lash if you want."

San's face lights up in less than a second. 

It never occurred to him that having a walk to the park with another boy would make him that happy. Even when San is more interested on the dog that himself. Yunho gets happy with such small details.

San looks happy, whole face shining, smile dancing on his lips and giving heart eyes to every single dog that comes to greet him, tail waving and soft barks. Yunho learns, in a matter of minutes, that San would die to spend a whole day surrounded by puppies.

"You love dogs," Yunho points, both of them sitting on a bench, watching at the pups run everywhere. They look as happy as San, fidgeting on the spot.

"My mother never let me have one," he replies with a pout. "We had such a small house. And when I started uni I was too busy to take care of one. I've wanted to play with Lucky for months, but I was intimidated."

Yunho raises a brown. "Because of Seonghwa? I know he might look a bit intimidating, but he's just a tall baby."

"No," San shakes his head, pouting. "The other one, tiny man with a mullet."

Yunho wants to laugh, but it ends up chuckling. 

"Hongjoong? Intimidating?" San makes a face at him, frowning. "He is like the most pure human ever."

"He's always in a bad mood."

"He looks like he is," Yunho corrects, "being friends with Wooyoung is a little bit tiresome. You should never try."

San tries to hold his smile, but he ends up doing it, shaking his head and moving his body closer to Yunho. The boy feels how his chest gets warmer, smile curving his lips almost immediately. "I have Yeosang. You saw what he did to my living room."

"I'm actually curious about what happened there."

San looks down at his feet, and it the lowest voice, he says "He brought a piñata to celebrate my goldfish's birthday," he looks up at Yunho, who is trying too hard to keep on a serious face while listening to him. "I don't even have a goldfish, Yeosang just doesn't make sense."

Yunho laughs then, for minutes. 

—

One of the things Seonghwa told him — or mostly like _ordered_ him — was to not let Lucky Mars walk into mud because he had such a delicate hair.

But what he didn't say was that Lucky Mars actually loved muds and was way too fast to catch him before he was deep down into one.

So now, Yunho's holding the pup close to his chest, mud all over the place, while San prepares the bath. It's kind of funny, actually. 

"Seonghwa told me he doesn't like baths," Yunho says, and it seems to be true as the small pup keeps on fighting back and crying. 

"It's okay, I have experience with my cousins. Bring him now."

San has his sleeves rolled up, hair blocking his sight. He is already kneeling in front of the bathtub where Yunho meets him.

"I don't think it's the same," he says, tightening his hold. "Please, hold him, hold him."

San tries to help him, but in the end he half falls into the tub — at least, Lucky Mars is in his arms and hence in the water. Yunho starts laughing at the sight of him, wet hair covering his face, the small pup clinging onto him to escape the water. 

"Don't laugh and help me, big baby!" 

Yunho never thought his plans of a Saturday night would be to bathe a puppy with a guy he barely knows, fully clothed inside the tub.

It takes them way too much, mostly because Lucky Mars is as stubborn as Hongjoong when they tell him he has to go to sleep, but also because San is like a little baby. He ends up playing with the water and splashing Yunho, trying to push him into the water too, failing miserably as he has literally no strength. They both giggle and fight like children, as if they've been friends since forever. 

Yunho can feel his heart race every time San reaches out his hands to touch him, fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him close. It's almost as if he is seeing the sunrise for the first time, he feels the same excitement running all over his body, skin itching. Sunrise in human form.

It's when San run his fingers through his hair, eyes closed and side profile exposed, when he decides it's time to get out the tub and change clothes. 

He takes _Lucky Mars_ out of the tub, using a towel to dry his fur. San remains in the tub, playing with the bubbles, not looking grossed at the way he dirty water makes his shirt mold to his chest. Yunho avoids looking at him.

"Do you want some clothes to change?" Yunho asks, picking another towel to dry his own hair.

San stands, accepting the towel and wrapping himself on it. Yunho presses his lips together, looking at him turn into a whole round cheeks baby.

He has a big problem.

"I'll just go change to my house," San mumbles.

"That's right, you live… right here," Yunho chuckles, but can't help to get a little bit sad. It's the first time he likes another boy like that, like he's ready to give him everything he asks for. And it’s being less than two days.

San gives him the towel back with a smile and says goodbye to Lucky Mars before waving at him and thanking him for such a good day. He even calls it the best day of his life and Yunho, foolishly, goes to sleep with a big smile on his face. 

—

Yunho rolls his eyes as he places the food on the floor, one hand rubbing the dog's back as he grabs the phone with the other one, listening to Wooyoung's complaints. 

_"Dad is coming back tomorrow, we need to make the party today. You listen, Yun, today!"_

Yunho walks out the kitchen, moving around the house as if he's searching for something. Wooyoung keeps on talking, and he swears he can hear another voice at the back — Mingi, maybe. Those two together smells like a problem, totally.

"First, you know the love Seonghwa has for this apartment. He will kill me if we break something, and then he'll kill you because it's obvious it was your idea. And second, don't call him 'dad', it's weird." 

_"C'mon! Why are you being like this! It's only going to be a friends reunion, Mingi, Jongho, you and I!"_

He is still wandering around the house when the doorbell rings. "We can do that in my apartment and you know it," he says, walking to the door, "wait a second, someone is at the door. But I won't change my mind, so maybe you should give up."

Wooyoung grunts at the other side of the line, but he doesn't retorts, which is both a relief and a dangerous thing. He never surrenders so easily.

When he opens the door, he finds no other but Yeosang. His hair is… not a mess for the first time in two days, which surprises Yunho. Although he is more surprised to find him knocking at his door. Yeosang gives him a smug smile, eye makeup looking incredibly today. Pink and sparkly, almost as if he added glitter to his cheekbones. He looks like a fairy.

"Hey, hi."

"Hi, puppysitter," he greets, body slamming into his door frame, almost as if he's hiding something. "Are you free tonight?"

Yunho presses his lips into a thin line, hand covering the phone's speaker (just in case). He narrows his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Yeosang. Not that he likes to judge people, but he sounds and acts exactly like Wooyoung and that's not something good.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well," Yeosang purses his lips into a smile, raising a plastic bag in where Yunho can see two packages of ramen. "It's Sunday. On Sundays, Sani and I watch a movie together and eat ramen."

"That's sweet," he smiles, gazing at his phone, already one minute of Wooyoung speaking alone (or whatever he is doing). "Do you want me to join or..?"

The smile on Yeosang's lips moves to his eyes, a little mischievous he could say. 

"You know, while I was entering I found these amazing dudes that were searching for you."

Yunho doesn't have time to wonder who — not that he hasn't think of that — when Wooyoung is already waving at him, appearing behind Yeosang. Even Mingi and Jongho are there, holding more plastic bags and putting on their best smiles. Alcohols bottles cling together with the movement.

"Hi, Yun," Wooyoung says, phone still on his ear.

Yunho hangs off, pursing his lips. 

"What are you doing here?"

"We have to do it, Yun," Wooyoung insists, one arm around Yeosang's shoulders, bringing him closer. "And now, we have even more people that can join us, right?"

He looks at Yeosang, who is quick in nodding, arms all over Wooyoung. Yunho's gaze move to their other friends, already making puppy eyes, and then, to the door in front of him.

Maybe a party is not a bad idea after all. 

—

Aside from Wooyoung and Yeosang getting drunk way too soon and Mingi standing on Seonghwa's tea table to sing a Mariah Carey song from the top of his lungs, the _party_ goes pretty smooth. They start it with a little game to get to know each other, getting bored when Yunho ignores all the spicy questions, Yeosang pulling his makeup then, doing Wooyoung’s eye makeup first.

San sits right next to him for the whole night, playing with Lucky Mars instead of paying attention, not drinking anything. Yunho is relieved, because after makeup things start to get a little bothersome — Wooyoung and Yeosang started making out as a game, but at this point, it doesn't seem like a game anymore.

Yunho has been moving around all night, making sure that every valuable object was sure and that Jongho doesn't drink too much because he has a lot of stomach aches. He also, can’t stop looking at San.

At how beautiful he looks sitting there, that eyesmile appearing every time he receives a kiss from the puppy and that happy aura surrounding him. San is like the sunrise he loves the most: exploding in a thousand colours with every move, voice made of music. 

Yunho never encountered before with someone like San. Someone that could make him fall within seconds, with only a gaze.

Wooyoung falls asleep at 4 AM on the couch, Yeosang softly snoring on top of him, and Yunho doesn't even bother on moving him. Being the last one to fall asleep, now there's only San and him awake. 

The boy is sitting in the balcony, playing with his feet. 

"Here," Yunho sits next to him, putting a glass of water on the floor between them. San looks at him, lazely, and Yunho can see the tiredness engulfing his entire being, dragging him to the dream land slowly. "You might be thirsty."

"Thank you," San speaks in a soft voice, holding the glass with both hands, drinking in the softest way ever. Yunho's heart feels weak. 

They stay like that for a couple minutes, listening to the night's sounds. Again, cicadas. Some cars passing by. A group of friends partying. San's breathing, alive, right next to him. 

He moves, half asleep, snuggling close to Yunho, head resting on his shoulder. He can feel the soft skin of his cheek placing over his shoulder, hair tickling his neck, arms resting on his belly in a delicate half hug.

Yunho's first instinct is to move him into a more comfortable place, maybe find him a space in the couch in between Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

But he decides to not follow that, and rest his cheek over San's head, a hand already playing with his hair. 

San snuggles closer to him, sighing. He moves, half body over Yunho, breathing directly over the skin of his neck. 

Yunho can feel his heartbeats against his own chest, the smell of his shampoo engulfing everything. Yunho swears he could get drunk on that smell.

He keeps caressing his hair as San falls asleep, almost like a dream. 

When he wakes up, it's 6 AM and San's body is completely over him, making a home between his arms. Yunho's back is killing him, but there's no way he moves now, not when San is hugging him like that. 

—

"You fell asleep," He says while cleaning the mess Wooyoung made. San is following him around like a duck follows his mother, still with bed hair — or _Yunho hair_ because that where he slept — and eyes half closed. "You know you drool on your sleep?"

He jokes, San covering his mouth with one hand, quickly mumbling a 'sorry' to him. Yunho giggles, as if it wasn't the best night of his life.

"It's okay, you're cute."

"I'm not," San says, rubbing his eyes, "do you need help?"

Yunho looks back at him and how cute he looks just like that. And how much he wants to take him on a date. Not to walk Lucky Mars, just the two of them. Maybe hold his hand too.

"What?" San opens his eyes, touching his face. "Do I have something here?"

San eyes softens immediately as Yunho takes a step close, one hand under San's chin. He raises it a bit, circling his thumb over his skin, and pretends to wipe something off his cheek when he only needed an excuse to touch him. Soft as he expected. They stay like that for a couple seconds before Yunho moves back.

"I'm hungry," Wooyoung yawns, dragging his feet to his direction, face a mess because of the smashed makeup — and also, the stains of Yeosang’s purple lipstick trailing a way down his neck.. He lets his whole body fall into Yunho's. "Make me breakfast."

Yunho looks at San over his shoulder, at how his cheeks are tinted in a soft pink, fingers trailing a way over his skin. 

He smiles, pinching Wooyoung's cheek.

“Help me clean first.”

His friend groans, falling over San’s body instead.

—

Seonghwa and Hongjoong arrive late at night, but that doesn't bother Yunho because he spends the night listening to San's rendition to _La vie on rose_ , back pressed to the wall that separates their balconies. Without him knowing, heart throbbing as the possibility that he is signing it because of him hits his head. 

Maybe, just maybe, he's not the only one feeling like he's walking on sunshine. Maybe San _is in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_. 

He can dream a little.

"My baby, I missed you so much," Seonghwa whisper-screams, kissing Lucky Mars' head once they arrive at 4 AM. Hongjoong is carrying all their luggage.

"Home, sweet home."

Yunho gives them both a hug, Seonghwa also kisses his head. "My boy, thank you so much for doing this."

"Yunho, sweet Yunho," Hongjoong speaks from their room, making him giggle. 

Seonghwa holds his face into his hands, squeezing his cheeks. He leaves a kiss onto his forehead too. "I love you."

"It was nothing, Hwa. I had so much fun."

He really had.

"I'll tell you about our trip tomorrow, we are dying," Yunho nods, softly rubbing his friends hair. "You can stay the night if you want."

Yunho takes a breath, looking at the time in his phone. 4 AM. But he's not tired at all, and he has something to do before going all the way down to his house.

"It's okay. I need to see someone."

"At 4 AM?" Hongjoong appears just to raise a brow at him, shrugging one second after when Seonghwa clicks his tongue at him. "Cool, but remember. Don't do drugs."

Yunho rolls his eyes, giving Seonghwa a short hug and waving at Hongjoong before picking up all his things and exiting the flat. When the door closes at his back, San's one opens, revealing him at the other side of the door. Almost as if he was waiting for him to show up.

He is glowing in the dark. 

"I heard them," San mutters.

"I heard you singing," Yunho says back with half a smile. "I'm sorry."

San shrinks a little, pointing at his flat with his head. "Do you want to… Come over?" 

Yunho doesn't have to put his reply into words, already entering San's apartment for the second time in that weekend. It's dark and he hits his knee with a chair, San's hands already making a way to his low back, firm but soft. A smile grows up on his lips, feet finding the living room thanks to the boy's hand guiding him. San turns on a light after that. Yunho is able to see how his eyes are sparkling in orange eyeshadow, lips showing his natural color but a little bit glossy. It makes the taller boy inflate his chest with air.

They sit on the couch, right next to each other. San has both his hands resting on his legs, gaze fixed on the front. But Yunho… Yunho is looking at him. His eyes are glowing,, heart making a party inside his chest. San looks so beautiful it’s breathtaking. 

"I had so much fun," San starts, not even looking at him, making a pout with his lips, "with Mars, but also with you. When we went to the park… And when we bathe him… And when he slept together on the balcony. I really had so much fun. It's been a while since I wrote a song."

Yunho raises a brow, moving closer in the couch. "Did you write a song?"

"Part of one," San nods, biting his lip. "I wanted to thank you before you go back home. You know when a person appears out of nowhere… And it puts your life upside down?"

San puts his head back, shooting him a fleeting smile before covering his face with his hand, embarrassed. 

Yunho's heart skips a beat.

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

San is giggling when he looks up at him, dimples digging on his cheeks.

"Thank you, thief," he says, patting his leg. "It was nice meeting you. If I ever become a famous singer, I'd give you half my fortune." 

Yunho looks down at where San's hand is still resting over his thigh, teeth catching his lips and biting down a little before he is putting his fingers on top of his hand. San looks up at him, confused but with an equal shade of pink blush sparkling over his cheeks.

He has a problem, but it's one of the best problems he had the chance to ever encounter. Yunho gulps before speaking.

"We met two days ago but, I think— I think we kinda match? I had so much fun with you and maybe, maybe we can hang out together?" San tilts his head, eyes opening a little as realization hits his brain. "It's not like we have to stop seeing each other, if you want—" 

San parts his lips then, bewildered. At first he looks a little hesitant, hand still resting under his hand, fingers shaking a little. Yunho has his eyes glued to his face, biting the inside of his cheek, melting at the way his eyes look like the sunrise sky.

"Are you asking me on a date?" San speaks softly, chest being shook by the soft giggles that escape right after, almost as melodic as the music he makes. 

Yunho's cheeks go red, eyes moving from San's face to his feet. He taps them on the living room's floor for a while.

"Maybe?"

"Okay!" San accepts real quickly, taking both his hands out to cover his face. 

"That easy?" Yunho says, covering his mouth with his hands right after realizing he said it outloud.

San shoots a sweet smile at him before standing up and picking up the ukulele he left on the floor. As he sits back on the couch, legs crossed and fingers already to give his answer, Yunho can’t help but think that maybe things aren’t supposed to be difficult. 

" _And when you speak, angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs_ ," he signs, making Yunho's body melt with the only sound of his voice floating around in the dark, caressing his face, his hair, his heart. San smiles, holding his ukulele close to his heart. "Sometimes, life is easy."

That’s it.

Yunho never thought coming to take care of a little puppy would bring so many problems. _Heart_ problems. 

"I'd love to go on a date with you, puppysitter."

But he is happy that he accepted babysitting Lucky Mars, because that brought them together. The smile that appears on his lips is the bigger he has showed in years, he knows it in his heart. His chest swells with both air and butterflies, hands flying to hold San’s own when he asks:

“Let’s go now.”

“What?” San blinks, confused.

“Let’s have the date right now.”

San moves his head a little, eyes following the direction that takes to his window. The sky is still dark, but the summer breeze is already making its way to where they are sitting, threading on their hair, encouraging them to just leave the apartment at 4 in the morning with big smiles on their faces, holding hands and walk for minutes just to crash in the only cafeteria that’s already open, sharing a big piece of strawberry cake.

As San fidgets on the spot in front of him, telling him how he was almost arrested when he was seventeen because he tried to steal his neighbour’s dog, Yunho can’t help but get lost on the way they first rays of sunshine break through the window, bringing not only a new day but a new opportunity.

Yunho is able to enjoy the sunrise without even taking his eyes from San.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! *mingi emoji*
> 
> Don't be afraid of leaving a comment or coming into my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bubblesani) <3


End file.
